I will find you
by shikasgirl10
Summary: Soul mate AU. Yes I jumped on the soul mate bandwagon. One doesn't want to be found, the other wants to find. Other soul mates will be through out this story not just the main ones. Rating may change for up coming chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D or Avengers, I wish that I did. **

**AN: so I am jumping on the soulmate bandwagon, I hope that this is good. This will be an AU story with other soulmates mixed in. I hope you enjoy it. **

Hayley Phillips screamed bloody blue murder at what she saw on her once unmarked skin, on her left shoulder blade a soulmate mark. The phrase in dark black bright like a new tattoo. She heard people running down the hallway to the locker room she was in. She looked into the mirror and saw Colonel Talbot staring at her. She is wearing her uniform pants and a sports bra, "What's wrong?" he asked, she pointed to her left shoulder blade. He stepped closer "What the hell I don't have a soulmate. I never had a soulmate mark before why now." she stated. "Well Sergeant, you have one now." he said with a slight smirk in his voice " don't worry you're not a craddle robber." he added as she watched him turn and walked away from her. She can heard every other soldier in the door way laughing, she turned and read the backwards phrase '_Captain Steve Rogers ma'ma, can you tell me where the Directors office is.' _She hung her head in defeat. She bent down grabbed her shirt put it on then left the locker room to get her assignment.

That was over two years ago, she doesn't talk about her soulmate mark or her soulmate, oh she knew who he was she just ignored it. She couldn't ignore not wearing tank tops, so when she wore them she covered up the name after Captain with a skin cover. No one asked cause in her line of work Captain is a common title. Hayley was sitting on a table in a S.H.E.I.L.D secret base which used to be an old SSR base, a Dr. Simmons was stitching her up after their team rescued her and Talbot from getting ambushed by HYDRA, while Talbot talked to Coulson and May. "So Sergeant Phillips how does that feel?" Dr. Simmons asked, " You can call me Hayley, and yes that feel alright." Hayley said rotating her shoulder. "Oh call me Jemma, I'm sorry for the men that you lost." Jemma said putting away her medical supplies. Hayley hopped off the table "Thanks, and thanks for coming for us." she said. People walked into the room where they were, "He have to stick together to defeat the enemy, Mate." Hayley turned and saw a man she thinks Talbot called him Hunter. "Ya, Hunter cooperation is the key." Jemma said. Hunter laughed Hayley shook her head and turned around to pick up her gun, "whose the name of the Captain on your soulmate mark?" Hunter asked. "None of your business." Hayley stated turning back around to face everyone. Bobbi walked crossing her arms " Don't listen to him, he just wants to find out if your mark is stupider then his." she stated. "Shut it." Hunter said, everyone looked at Hunter " What?" Hayley smirked 'This is to easy.' she thought. "What's your soulmate mark?" she asked knowing Bobbi will answer for him. "_Seriously, you work for Agent IPod thief." _Bobbi said, "On his left peck." she added. Everyone broke out laughing 'I could get used to this place' Hayley thought as she looked around at everyone in the room.

Steve looked at himself in the mirror in his room at the Avengers tower, he reached his hand out and traced the soulmate mark written on his ribs on his left side. The mark wasn't their back when he was in 40s "I wonder who you are?" he asked himself. "Wonder who what is?" someone asked behind him making him jump. He looked in the mirror " Natasha." he said, she walked into the room and looked in the mirror and saw that is hand is still tracing his soulmate mark. _"Stop it all ready. I know I'm not pretty."_ She read out loud. She placed her hand on her hips " nice mark. let me guess it wasn't there before we thawed you." she stated. Steve nodded his head, " I'm trying to figure out in what context that would be said to me." he said. Natasha tilts her head in thought " Knowing you, you'll probably be staring at her in a way she is not used to." she answered him. Steve grabbed his shirt and put it on " I probably can't help it. Tony ready for us?" Steve asked. " yep." she responded and both of them left the room together. As they entered the room where everyone else is at the notice the TV is on to the news. It is telling the world about a HYDRA attack on a military convey heading back to D.C. "Shit!" Steve said, everyone in the room looked at him " what I say a bad word every now and again." he said. Steve takes a seat next to Clint on the couch, "Their getting bolder, what's next attacking the President himself." Clint stated. "That's not funny and you know it." Bruce said. Tony turned off the news from his seat he turned his eyes on to Steve "so Capsicle what took you so long?" he asked. "He was looking at his mark Stark. its new to him." Natasha said. The room got quiet everyone knew he didn't have one before he went into the water, but when he woke up he did and that every chance he got he looked for her. Know body brings up soulmates around him not wanting to make him feel left out, he appreciates it. "You know what I've got a good feeling that I'm gonna find her and make her feel pretty." Steve said out loud everyone nodded in agreement not wanting to put a downer on his mood. Cause everyone in the room thinks that his soulmate doesn't want to be found and if his mark is any indication she doesn't think she is good enough for him. But if anyone can prove her wrong it is Steve.

**AN: sorry short chapter and that it is a mess. will have the next chapter cleaned up and a bit longer. Reviews are always welcome. **


	2. AN

**AN: Would you guys have a complete cow if I redid this story. Like change the name of my OC, but still keep the whole soulmate premises. Let me know either way I will be doing it on my Archive of Our Own account. I don't want to leave my Fanfiction. net readers out. **


End file.
